HetaOni: The Beginning
by She of the Shadows
Summary: Reader enters The Mansion Where None Should ENter, and the game for their lives and their sanity begins. This is the actual beginning of the story. XD
1. Chapter 1

You, Feli, Honda-san, Ludwig, and Gilbert loiter outside in the courtyard after school lets out, waiting for the rest of the friends that you invited.

"I'm so excited I could explode!" Says Feli. "Let's just go! We have cell phones in case they need to contact us."

"Okay," says Ludwig. "Let's take the train."

(Le Time Slip)

Looking at the enormous, derelict mansion, you get a feeling of dread in your gut like a huge, hot rock dropped into the bottom of your stomach.

"Creepy," you say. "Are you sure we should be here?"

"No, but whatever." Feli smiles. "You aren't scared, are you?"

"No!" You blush hugely. You run forwards and pull on the large oaken doors. They budge slightly and with the help of Ludwig and Gil, you push the thick doors. They swing ponderously inwards and a whoosh of slightly musty air blows into your face. You sneeze, the force of it almost making you lose your balance and fall backwards. The interior of the house is pristine for an old, decrepit haunted mansion. The floors were clean and spotless, the lights cobweb-free and shining brightly.

"Woah," says Ludwig. He is the first to step across the border into the old mansion, followed closely by Gil. Honda-san enters next, then you and Feli. The door slams shut behind you, and you leap into the air.

"Can we go now?" Ludwig sounds terrified.

"Pfffff," says Gil. "You're just a scared little pussy-cat."

You suddenly hear a crashing sound, like that of a lot of glasses falling to the ground. You jump again and grab Feli. Honda-san and Ludwig's heads whip towards the sound.

"I really think we should go," says Ludwig.

"Heh, as if there would be any ghosts here," says Honda-san. He starts to walk towards the sound and is stopped by Gil.

"Be careful," he says.

"I'll be right back," says Honda-san and waves over his shoulder at Gil.

"I'm coming too," you say. "I'll make sure you don't get hurt."

You blush again, awkwardly letting go of Feli. Honda-san sighs and shakes his head, but he doesn't try to stop you as you follow him down the hallway leading to the site of the sound.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Honda-san enter what appears to be a kitchen. It has a connected dining room at one end, and the actual food preparation area at the other. The source of the crash is a ceramic plate. It probably fell off the counter.

"Just a broken plate," says Honda-san. "Be careful, it might be sharp." He picks up a shard of the smashed plate and pockets it. You investigate the kitchen further and find a door. "What's this? It won't open."

"It's probably locked," you say. This whole room gives you a weird, ominous feeling. You and Honda leave the kitchen and walk back into the deserted main hall.

"What? What? Where… What?" Honda-san looks around the hall, but there is no one to be seen. "Did they leave?"

"I hope not," you say. Honda-san walks to the front doors and gives them a tug.

"They won't open," he says.

"Shit," you say. "Shit! Now we've got to find three people who may or may not still be in this huge mansion!"

"Let's start looking this way," Honda-san says, walking in the opposite direction of the kitchen. You follow him down another hall. At the end of the hall, there is a monster. Completely gray and completely naked, it looks like a huge, gray baby. Its head is hugely disproportionate to its body, but it isn't facing you and you cannot see its face. You start to panic, but Honda-san is faster than you and clamps his hand over your mouth before you can scream. Suddenly, it disappears, leaving no trace of its presence.

"What the HELL was that?" You pull his hand away from your face and turn to face him.

"What was what? You're just tired," he says. You can tell he's shaken, but he's also trying valiantly to cover it up.

"Whatevs," you say. You shake your head and walk to the end of the hallway. There, behind where the monster was is a door. You try the handle, figuring it must have left through here. Wrong. The door is solidly locked. "This door's locked too."

"…" says Honda-san. You walk past him, down another hallway.

"This house is a maze," you say. Still no response from him. At the end of the hallway, you find a bathroom. The mirror is the first dusty object that you've seen in the house. You can only just see your reflection in it. There is also a cupboard, but its only contents are dust.

You and Honda-san return to the main hall in the hope that, maybe, some of your friends returned to the entrance.


End file.
